Charles Widmore
| Last= | Name=Charles Widmore | Status=Vivo | Family=Penelope Widmore - Filha Charlie Hume - Neto | Age=Desconhecida | Place=Inglaterra | Profession=Dono da Widmore | Actor=Alan Dale | categ=2 | Link=Os Outros Desmond Hume Ben Linus Sun Kwon ''O Kahana'' }} Charles Widmore was a wealthy industrialist, a member of the Others, and the father of Penelope. He had a long-running and mysterious rivalry with Ben Linus over control of the Island. The expedition of the freighter Kahana failed to return the Island to his possesion. For reasons unknown, Ben could not kill Widmore even given the opportunity. However, Widmore was apparently plotting to kill Ben, a "common interest" he seemed to have with Sun-Hwa Kwon. Na Ilha (1950s) Widmore served as an Other on the island under the command of Richard Alpert in 1954. He attacked the survivors on the beach camp and later captured Sawyer and Juliet with Cunningham and Mattingly. However, John Locke arrived and killed Mattingly, allowing Widmore and Cunningham to be captured by Locke, Juliet, and Sawyer. Cunningham attempted to converse with Widmore in secret via Latin, but Juliet revealed that she speaks the language as well as all three are Others. Widmore then killed Cunningham by snapping his neck when the former tried to explain where their camp is. Widmore then fled, as Locke refused to shoot him. He unknowingly leads Locke's group to this camp. As Locke enters the camp, Widmore aggressively points a gun to Locke's head ordering him to stand down. After Locke wins Richard's trust, Richard identifies Widmore by asking him to lower his weapon. Locke also recognizes the name, but doesn't explain to Widmore how he knows of him. Antes de 2001 Em 1996, ele comprou em um leilão da Southfield o diário do primeiro capitão do Black Rock, um barco de escravos do século 19. Desmond o encontrou no leilão, querendo saber o endereço ou telefone de Penny. Widmore disse que foi a covardia de Desmond que separou Desmond de Penny. Desmond perguntou a Widmore porquê ele o odeia; Widmore retrucou dizendo que não foi ele quem odiou Desmond. Ele, então, dá o endereço de Penny a Desmond. Widmore desaprovava o relacionamento de Desmond com Penny e, enquanto Desmond estava cumprindo pena em uma prisão militar, Charles inteceptou as cartas que Desmond escreveu para Penelope. Widmore tentou subornar Desmond para que ele terminasse o relacionamente e nunca mais visse Penelope. Ele patrocinou a corrida de barcos ao redor do mundo que Desmond, em uma tentativa de resgatar a honra, estava participando quando acabou naufragando na Ilha. Durante a Busca pela Ilha Mais tarde, é revelado por Ben que Charles Widmore é o homem que controla o Kahana. Charles é visto em um vídeo, agredindo brutalmente um homem vendado, um Outro sem nome. Esse, aparentemente, faz dele o chefe de Abbadon, pois foi Abaddon quem recrutou a todos para missão do cargueiro. Depois do Resgate dos 6 da Oceanic Algum tempo depois dos 6 da Oceanic serem resgatados, Widmore foi confrontado por Ben em sua suíte em um hotel na Inglaterra. Widmore parecia mais velho e cansado e quando perguntado por Ben quando ele começou a dormir com uma garrafa de whisky ele responde: "Quando os pesadelos começaram". Os dois discutem sobre a morte de Alex e Widmore diz que não foi ele. Ben argumenta que a culpa foi de Widmore e que por isso ele matará Penny e assim Charles saberá como ele está se sentindo. Widmore diz que tudo o que Ben tem foi roubado dele, inclusive a ilha e que ele a terá de volta. Ben diz que ele nunca a encontrará e Widmore rebate dizendo que Ben nunca encontrará Penny. Widmore termina dizendo que a caçada começou. Em outra época, não se sabe se antes ou depois de seu encontro com Ben, Sun se aproxima de Widmore em Londres. Inicialmente ele finge apenas conhecê-la em razão de sua conexão com o seu pai e como uma dos Oceanic Six. Contudo, quando ela o confronta, ele admite saber que eles estão mentindo. Sun então se oferece para colaborar com Widmore. Enquanto Sun está fazendo o check-in para um voo para Los Angeles, a atendente pergunta se ela pode esperar por um momento e, então, a conduz a um quarto, onde a porta atrás dela está trancada. Charles Widmore aparece e a repreende por aproximar-se dele a luz do dia em frente aos colegas dele. Ele, então, trás à tona a lista sobre os interesses em comum que eles possuem e questiona o que eles são. Ela diz a ele: "matar Benjamin Linus". Not so long afterwards, while in his office Widmore was surprised by an unexpected visitor: Desmond Hume, who he had not seen in around seven years. Desmond demanded to know where he could find Daniel Faraday's mother. When Widmore appeared confused, Desmond revealed he knew Widmore subsidized Faraday's researches in Oxford for around ten years before he sent him to the island on the freighter, and also paid for Theresa's medical support. Widmore attempted to find out if Penny was safe, yet Desmond insisted on a location for Faraday's mother. Widmore eventually gave Desmond an address in Los Angeles, yet warned him that he was "getting (himself) involved in something that goes back many many years." and begged Desmond to keep himself and Penny out of it by hiding. Perguntas Não Respondidas *Ele realmente está envolvido com a Iniciativa Dharma? Category:Personagens Category:Os Outros Category:Personagens de Flashbacks Category:Personagens de Flashforwards Category:Pais